


Stranger Things

by Deense



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deense/pseuds/Deense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dyson and Lauren decide it's time to take matters into their own hands. </p>
<p>Or did they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/gifts).



"Kenzi. Hey, Kenz," Bo called out as she walked into the house, door slamming behind her. "What the heck Kenz? Lights on but nobody home?"

Bo flicked the lights off as she went through the house, wondering what could have made her in such a rush to leave them all. Being alone in the house didn't stop her from talking aloud as if Kenzi was there to hear her. "You remember what our last electricity bill was like, right? And what were you doing in my room? You better not have borrowed-"

"Okay. You're not Kenzi." Bo stood in her doorway, dumbfounded. There were dozens of candles lit all around the bed which in itself wasn't totally unusual. It was who was in her bed that had her frozen. She was racking her brain, hoping and praying that she hadn't double booked herself. "Lauren. Dyson. I, did I have a date with one of you?"

"Actually, no." It was Lauren who spoke up first, perched on the edge of the bed with her fingers curled into the bedspread. "Dyson and I have been talking, and we've come to a decision."

"I don't like the sound of that." Bo looked warily between them, unsure of what had happened to draw them together. Most of the time it seemed Lauren and Dyson barely tolerated each other. "I know this is complicated-"

"It _is_ complicated." Dyson stood, and only then did Bo realise that he wasn't wearing a shirt. It wasn't like her to miss that sort of thing, too distracted by the fact they were here together to catch that immediately. He was breathtakingly gorgeous, and his chest was one of the things she liked best. The strength of him all seemed to pull together there and through his shoulders, every mark telling a story about a life far longer than she’d thought possible just a few years before.

"I don't-" She looked from one to the other, her confusion only growing when she saw that Lauren was in a silk robe of Bo’s. The penny started to drop. "Wait. Wait. What's going on?"

"This is," Lauren said confidently as she stood too, the robe slipping off her shoulders and pooling at her feet. The candlelight light her pale skin, making it even more inviting. She was just as beautiful as Dyson, the high fullness of her breasts and the way they rose and fell with each breath catching Bo’s eye. She reached out toward Lauren, her succubus already alert and rising.

"This?" She still sounded unsure as she took a step closer to the bed. Could they be suggesting what she was thinking? That either of them would agree to this seemed strange to her, that they would suggest it seemed almost bizarre.

"This. Us, here.” it was Dyson who touched her first when he stepped up behind her and kissing the curve of her neck. Already her skin felt on fire, the graze of his teeth on her skin as he tugged off her leather jacket making her tense. Bo wriggled the jacket off, leaning back against him.

"It's okay." Lauren cupped Bo's face, the understanding and the desire in her eyes relieving so much of Bo's worry. "This has been hard on all of us. We want this to work, maybe it’s time to try something new.”

"Lauren, Dyson." She shuddered at the nip of Dyson's teeth and at his hands tugging her jeans open. "We shouldn't."

"Yes. We should." Lauren didn't have anything more to say, her mouth on Bo's and her hands beneath her shirt pulling it up.

"Seriously guys…" Bo started to protest one last time but she wanted this too much to disagree. She'd even thought of suggesting it to them, only she'd been sure that they would never agree to any of it. Lauren and Dyson weren’t into non-monogamous relationships, most days they barely tolerated her sleeping with the both of them. This was like something she’d dreamed, and her hard won control was nothing in the face of the two people she cared for and wanted the most doing all they could to seduce her.

Bo shucked her shirt and her jeans, and let Dyson tug them both back to the bed. She pulled Lauren into a deeper kiss, her hands tracing familiar paths over her body. It was the little things that Lauren liked, Bo’s fingers tracing gently over her collarbone and her thumbs circling Lauren’s nipples. Lauren traced out Bo’s curves, over the flat of her stomach, up and down the inside of her thighs. She whimpered softly, falling back against Dyson who knelt behind her. He pressed close, and she revelled revelled in the roughness of his hands compared to the softness of Lauren’s. Even their touches were different, though they both knew her body as well as she knew theirs.

She felt tugged between them, the focus of both of their attention. Dyson’s hands made long strokes, his short nails digging into her skin in a way that made her twist and writhe in enjoyment. Lauren would trace over small areas with the lightest of touches, coming bag to drag her palm across skin. When their hands met, Bo always gasped. Dyson would at a nipple as Lauren palmed over it. Lauren’s kisses were soft and deep, the sounds she made high and light; whereas Dyson would bite at her lip, and growl when Bo returned his rough touches.

Yet somehow it worked. Bo slipped down Lauren’s body, taking her time with it, even though Dyson waited. She could feel him against her back, his fingers stroking along her thigh patiently. She watched the blonde woman arch and gasp, watched her cling to the headboard as Bo dragged her nails across her belly.

She felt Dyson slip his hand between her legs even before she had done the same for Lauren. It made her freeze, her breath warm against the skin of Lauren’s belly and her eyes closed. Dyson’s chuckle made her open them, and start to twist away, but Lauren stopped that. She wriggled down the bed until she was face to face with Bo, “we can’t let him have all the fun can we?”

The answer to that question was a second hand between Bo’s legs. Rather than jockeying for position, Dyson and Lauren seemed to have almost a dance worked out. One would press a finger, two, inside of her, the other twisting, tugging, tracing around. Every time she thought she would be pushed to the edge they’d pull back switch and start over again. It couldn’t have gone on for more than a few minutes, their legs twisted together so Bo couldn’t pull away, her own hands looking for any bit of skin she could find. She was trying to distract them at the same time, wanting to even the playing field.

“I think the succubus might have met her match,” Dyson grumbled the words against her shoulder before he bit the nape of her neck, hard. Bo let out a strangled cry, Lauren tugging at her lip with teeth only adding to the heady mix of pleasure of pain. It wouldn’t leave a mark, these things never did on Bo. Being a succubus had some advantages.

It was Dyson who knelt first, pulling Bo up with her back to him. Lauren moved with them without a pause, straddling Bo’s thigh and leaning against her. When Dyson pushed into her she cried, out, eyes wide open. She didn’t want to shut them, wanted to remember every bit of this in case it never happened again. She fed off them both, a hand tangled in Lauren’s hair as she pulled her into a kiss. Two fingers inside of Lauren, she rocked with each of Dyson’s thrusts and Lauren moved in rhythm. When she came she had her face buried in Lauren’s shoulder, Dyson slumped against her back. She was exhausted and exhilarated, felt more fulfilled than she had in a very long time. Bo had no idea how long that it had taken, it seemed like barely any time and forever. That really didn’t matter, she thought as she curled up on her bed with two people she never thought she’d have together.

Bo smiled, deeply sated. “My god-”

It was Dyson’s turn to silence her, pressing his finger to her lips. He wasn’t the sort to say anything unnecessary, in fact wasn’t the type to say much at all. “It’s what we needed.”

Maybe it was. It was hard to believe that it had even happened, she thought as she drifted off in a tangle of bodies and warmth.

* * *

 

Bo was barely awake, reaching across her bed to touch Dyson, Lauren, it didn't matter at that moment. The bed cold, she bolted upright, looking around her. There was no one there but her, her robe in a pile at the end of the bed and the burnt down stubs of candles the only evidence that what had happened was real.

“Guys?” Bo called out as she slipped from the bed. She could smell coffee. Maybe they’d gotten tired of waiting for her to wake up and gone down? Her robe wrapped around herself, she stumbled down the stairs, still expecting to see them there.

"Oh. Kenzi."

"Yeah, Kenzi. Who the heck else did you expect to see here?" It was Kenzi in the kitchen, pouring herself a mug of the coffee Bo had smelled brewing. "Santa Claus? Actually, wait, dude. Is Santa Claus fae? That would be trippy if her was. Would he be light or dark?"

"I don’t know.” Bo was too tired for this conversation, too confused as to where Lauren and Dyson had gone. “I just- You didn't see anyone leave?"

"Oh I see how it is. You had a little somethin' somethin' goin' on last night," Kenzi hummed out a porn-like bass line, shimmying her hips and drumming the counter top. "Here. Have some coffee. Then tell Auntie Kenzi all- Actually wait. Don't tell me. Just get the coffee in you. Cause I have to tell you about _my_ night."

Bo sighed as she poured herself a mug. Had Lauren and Dyson even been there the night before? How would she bring that up to ask them?

"Earth to Bo, come in Bo. My night, remember? Now-"

Bo smiled as she brought the mug to her lips and focused her attention on Kenzi. That'd have to do for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this, even though I've never written this trio before. I thought I'd play with your idea of it could be a dream of Bo's, and leave it ambiguous. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
